Love, Luck and Life
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Colección de one shots que detallan el romance que nace entre una niña y el hombre que ama. Bonnie/Andy
1. Existencia separada

**Los personajes son de la pel****ícula que todos los de la generación del 90 (y más abajo, o arriba) amamos, Toy Story. Y la historia en sí es de SnowGlimmer, quien me permitió traducirla. Muchas gracias :D**

**Había pensado en esta pareja desde que vi la película. Amo las historias con diferencia de edades y esta es una en particular que me encanta por lo especial que esta trilogía es para mí, que crecí con ella. Así que espero que les guste tanto como a mí, yo pensé en escribir algo, pero sinceramente no hubiera podido hacerlo tan bien como ella o como elianna Cullen (que también tiene una). Disfrútenla y háganle saber a la autora cuanto les gusta.**

**POR CIERTO, SON MÁS DE UN ONE SHOT, HASTA AHORA VAN TRES E IRÁN AVANZANDO, ASÍ QUE PONGAN LA HISTORIA EN ALERTA SI QUIEREN SEGUIR LA SECUENCIA.**

**Existencia separada**

Once es una edad extraña. Tratar de acostumbrarte al sexto grado, sin recreo y grupos de chicas y chicos populares intentando sobresalir, es más que un poco escalofriante. Ella siempre ha sido una de las raras; combinando colores y patrones salvajes, manteniendo su cabello corto mientras que otras chicas de su edad mantienen su cabello cepillado y recogido en perfectas y largas coletas. Ella seguía siendo ella misma, manteniendo su nariz enterrada en un libro, en lugar de estar platicando con sus compañeros entre clases.

Su madre se preocupaba de que no tuviera amigas cercanas que pudiera invitar a su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero Bonnie no se preocupaba por eso particularmente. Sus maestros decían que ella había sido grandemente bendecida, mucho más inteligente y creativa que otros niños de su edad, y eso daba como resultado que se le dificultara hacer amigos. Cualquiera que fuera la causa, para ella significaba más tiempo para leer, y eso la hacía feliz.

Su cuarto había cambiado desde que entró a secundaria. La cama aun lucía el mismo cobertor que tanto le gustaba, y sus más amadas posesiones sobre un estante arriba del escritorio. Aunque ya no jugara con ellos, sus juguetes se encontraban donde pudiera tomarlos fácilmente. Le gustaba moverlos, hacer pequeños escenarios para divertirse. Normalmente, ellos estaban sentados frente a una pequeña mesa disfrutando de tacitas de té y café en dedales.

Se suponía que era su fiesta de cumpleaños, y su madre había invitado a unos pocos amigos de ella para celebrar, de esa forma ella no se sentiría sola, pero todo lo que causó fue que se sintiera ansiosa. No conocía a la mayoría de esas personas muy bien, y se le hacía incómodo sentarse y escuchar su plática. Un tentativo golpe en la puerta atrajo su atención fuera de Harry Potter, y la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera decir "adelante".

Andy no había cambiado mucho desde sus dieciocho años, edad que tenía en la foto que la mamá de Bonnie les había tomado en el jardín mientras jugaban. Su cabello estaba más corto, y estaba aun más alto, ya no se vestía con playeras y jeans como en sus años de adolescente. Aunque no se vieran muy seguido, Bonnie mantenía la foto de los dos sobre su escritorio. Cuando comenzó a comprender que los niños no tenían piojos, se preguntó si no sentiría algo por ese hombre mayor.

A sus veinticuatro años, Andy era un estudiante graduado de la universidad y trabajaba como compositor de canciones para comerciales de la televisión. Su canción favorita del anuncio de las Pop-Tart había sido escrita por él, y ella se sentía muy orgullosa de conocer a alguien con tanto talento (o así lo veía ella). Usualmente, una niña de su edad no estaría encariñada con un hombre trece años mayor que ella, pero había algo en esas sonrisas tímidas y el tono bromista de su voz que hacía su joven corazón acelerarse.

"Es un enamoramiento de niños," Jessie le dijo a Woody mientras se sentaban sobre el estante un día cuando Bonnie iba camino a la escuela. "He visto esa foto que tiene y cuanto se emociona cada vez que viene a visitarla. Recuerda mis palabras, comisario; algo va a suceder entre esos dos, y solo espero que sea algo bueno."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba sola?" Andy preguntó, recargándose en el marco de la puerta y levantando la comisura de sus labios en una enorme sonrisa. "Si recuerdo bien, la razón por la que estoy aquí es por ti, niña del cumpleaños."

"Lo siento," Bonnie respondió mientras le hacía una marca al libro entre las páginas antes de girarse y mirarlo de frente. "Es solo que se siente un poco… concurrido allá abajo. Sé que es mi fiesta, pero…"

"Hay mucha gente vieja allá abajo," Andy estuvo de acuerdo, su corazón se sintió cálido por la risita de la niña y la escena de los estantes arriba del escritorio. Aunque le dijo que cuidara de sus juguetes, no esperaba que los exhibiera orgullosa y públicamente cuando creciera. "Espero no ser muy viejo como para ser catalogado en ese grupo."

"Tonto," Bonnie lo reprendió, su atención se desvió a un pequeño y brillante paquete que el hombre tenía en su mano. "¿Es ese mi regalo?"

"No debería dártelo. No es tiempo de abrir los regalos." Pero como podía negarse ante esos enormes ojos café y el puchero en su rostro. "Bueno, supongo que está bien siempre y cuando no le cuentes a tu madre."

Con un sonido de felicidad que no era exactamente un chillido, Bonnie tomó el paquete, sin perder el tiempo rompió el papel rosa y azul de puntos de la caja. Era más pequeño de lo que esperaba, y cuando quitó la tapa de la caja, vio una cadena delgada con un colgante de un trébol de cuatro hojas.

"La secundaria puede ser algo dura, así que pensé que algo de suerte podía ayudarte a atravesar por ella." Andy dijo, sonando algo inseguro de sí mismo. "Estás creciendo y no quería darte regalitos tontos, así que pensé en algo más maduro."

Bonnie ya estaba buscando el broche a tientas, pasando los dedos sobre la suave y verde superficie, mientras se acomodaba sobre su garganta. "Es muy bonita," susurró, tocando el amuleto suavemente mientras hablaba. "Gracias."

"Por nada," Andy replicó, aliviado de ver que a ella le gustaba. Se inclinó para abrazarla, y antes de que se apartara, ella presionó sus labios de forma apreciativa sobre su mejilla. Era un gesto infantil, pero la adoración en los ojos de ella parecía de alguien mayor. "¿Qué dices si vamos abajo y nos unimos a todos? Trataré de no aburrirte hasta la muerte."

"Tal vez puedas cantar algo para mí," Bonnie rió, tomando la mano que le ofrecía y dejando que la levantara de la cama, animales y muñecos treparon de igual manera para ver a la extraña pareja mientras desaparecían.

"Está en una posición delicada," dijo el Sr. Caradepapa. "¿Joyería para su cumpleaños número once? ¡Estará atrapado entre sus dedos antes de que ella pueda llegar a ser una adolescente!"

"Querido," su esposa dijo con un suspiro exasperado, "ya lo está."


	2. Belleza original

**Los personajes son de la película que todos los de la generación del 90 (y más abajo, o arriba) amamos, Toy Story. Y la historia en sí es de SnowGlimmer, quien me permitió traducirla. Muchas gracias :D**

**2. Belleza original**

Andy recordaba su baile de octavo grado de forma agradable. Había sido una etapa rara en su vida, de cierta manera, cuando aún estaba en desarrollo y sus orejas eran muy grandes para su cuerpo, pero había salido con sus amigos y bailado el primer baile lento con una chica (Megan McMillan, con quien salió una vez que entró a la preparatoria, pero la relación fue un desastre). Aún así como había descubierto en los últimos 3 años, Bonnie no compartía sus agradables recuerdos de la secundaria, así que cuando su madre le había pedido que la recogiera temprano del baile, él estaba encantado de hacerlo.

La música estaba muy alta como para que ella escuchara las llamadas del celular, así que estacionó su carro cerca de la entrada del gimnasio y serpenteó entre la gente sin detenerse. Ninguno de los chaperones parecía preocupado en si alguien entraba sin boleto. Al principio, había estado preocupado pensando que encontraría a la chica en medio del caos y luz tenue, pero ella sobresalía como un dedo dolorido.

Al contrario de las otras chicas, quienes utilizaban pantalones pegados y a la cadera y blusas escotadas, Bonnie estaba vestida como la vieja definición de una niña que va a un "baile". Ella utilizaba su mejor vestido de verano, uno de color azul con puntos y sus sandalias blancas favoritas que usualmente utilizaba en la iglesia. Su cabello castaño corto estaba recogido con una pañoleta blanca, incluso vestía unos guantes blancos para completar su vestuario. La convertía, por mucho, en la chica más linda del baile, pero sobretodo la hacía sobresalir como un dedo gordo dolorido.

Bonnie se comportaba tan confiada normalmente, con ojos brillantes y dando brinquitos alegres cuando caminaba. Andy confiaba que lo que fuera que decidiera para su futuro, sería alguien exitosa. Todas las chicas que se habían burlado de ella por su excéntrica naturaleza la envidiarían, y todos los chicos que pensaron que era demasiado rara como para interesarse por ella se darían cuenta de la increíble joven que habían dejado pasar.

Pero que él lo supiera no hacía que ella se viera más feliz estando sola en ese momento. Su corazón ardió al verla tan triste, sentada en una silla con sus pies colgando, su barbilla sobre su mano enguantada mientras veía con evidente envidia a las parejas tomar el control de la pista de baile mientras que una patética excusa de balada salía de las bocinas.

A pesar de su mal humor, ella se emocionó cuando lo vio, la cabeza y los hombros sobresalían de sus compañeros. "¿Dónde está mama?" preguntó curiosa, meneando sus pies ligeramente y juntando más las rodillas cuando se acercó.

"Ella tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde en el hospital," el joven respondió (la mama de Bonnie había vuelto eventualmente a la escuela para sacar una especialidad en pediatría, y ahora trabajaba en el hospital local.

Bonnie asintió sin decir nada, sin ánimo para una conversación, y se levantó de donde estaba para dirigirse a la salida del gimnasio. Mordiéndose la mejilla interiormente, Andy luchó consigo mismo sobre las consecuencias de intentar que su noche fuera un poco mejor, y lo que posiblemente descubriría de él mismo en el proceso. Mientras más crecía Bonnie, él parecía ponerle más atención. Había sido una adorable niña, pero mientras crecía y se convertía en una hermosa joven, él no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

Gentilmente, él tomó una de sus manos en las suyas, sonriendo tímidamente mientras le preguntaba, "¿Me permites este baile?"

Los ojos de la joven se elevaron, y la calidez que fluyó a través de él por la transparente felicidad que podía ver en su expresión no le permitió retractarse de sus acciones. Ella era aun mucho más pequeña que él, y mientras se acercaban, su cabeza quedó cómodamente colocada sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo que sus brazos envolvían la cintura de él. Meciéndose ligeramente al ritmo de Taylor Swift y la plática de los niños en el fondo, era probablemente algo muy remoto a los bailes románticos que alguien de la edad de Andy debería disfrutar.

Pero el pequeño sonrojo y la sonrisa en el rostro de Bonnie, la sensación de sus pequeños brazos envuelto alrededor de él, hacían que fuera uno de los mejores bailes que él hubiera tenido.


	3. Dónde estabas cuando llamé

Los personajes son de las películas que todos amamos tanto. Y la historia es de SnowGlimmer, que me dio permiso de traducirla.

Gracias por sus comentarios y esto se está poniendo interesante. Ya verán el próximo capítulo :D

3. ¿Dónde estabas cuando llamé?

La sangre fría en sus venas, el pulso en sus oídos era un milagro que Andy hubiera llegado al centro comercial sin estrellar el carro. Su Honda rojo gruñía en protesta mentras lo estacionaba descuidadamente, medio pisando las líneas, medio en la calle, tan cerca de las luces parpadeantes y las voces enojadas como pudo.

Se suponía que sería su aniversario de un año. Leslie y él se conocieron en el trabajo, él compositor, ella una talentosa violinista, y aunque hasta ahora había sido su mejor relación, no era perfecta. Ella era celosa y posesiva, así que cuando su teléfono sonó a mitad de la cena, ella le demandó que lo apagara.

"_No tomará un segundo,"dijo ella, sus ojos puestos en el familiar nombre que brillaba en la pantalla de su teléfono._

"_Andy, cariño, tienes que dejar de consentirla," dijo la rubia, fruncuendo ligeramente el ceño mientras tomaba su copa de vino. "Ya está en primero de bachillerato. Sé que es una buena amiga de tu familia y todo, pero le vas a dar la idea equivocada."_

_Mordiendo su labio, Andy golpeó ligeramente con su dedo en la pantalla. Cuando la mujer frente a él aclaró su garganta, presionó el botón rojo de colgar, bloqueando la llamada._

Media hora después, recibió una llamada de la policía. ¿Dónde estaban los padres de ella? Nadie podía comunicarse con ellos, y él estaba en la lista de los números de emergencia de ella. Si no era mucha molestia, ¿podría venir al centro comercial para hablar con la policía, o al menos al hospital?

Leslie se había puesto furiosa, pero ahora nada lo detendría. Había dos carros de policía y una ambulancia, con una pequeña multitud de gente alrededor de esa área y un hombre esposado y sentado en el suelo. No pudo ver a ninguno de los amigos de Bonnie con quien se suponía que estaba, eso hizo que su estómago se encogiera.

"¿Andy?"

Su cabello estaba desordenado, como si alguien la hubiera agarrado a la fuerza de éste, y el frente de lo que había sido alguna vez su blusa rosa favorita estaba cubierta de sangre. Tenía puesto un pañuelo en la nariz, y sus palmas y rodillas estabas raspadas y sangrando. Lágrimas corrían por su rostro, y aunque estaba algo inestable, se puso de pie cuando lo vio.

"¿Por qué no me respondiste?" su voz era ronca, y sus hombros se sacudían. "Mi mamá está trabajando tarde y mi papá salió de la ciudad, así que pensé en marcarte y que quizá podrías llevarme a casa…"

Sintió como si alguien le hubiera lanzado una cubeta de agua fría. Todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse de pie y con su boca abriéndose y cerrándose como la de un pez mientras que la chica más importante de su vida estaba frente a él, sangrando y golpeada y herida y _asustada_. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nadie la hubiera ayudado? ¿Qué hubiera podido ser evitado si tan solo hubiese contestado su teléfono?

"Lo prometiste," sollozó, tambaleándose. Cuando él se apresuró para atraparla, ella intentó golpearlo, y eso lo sorprendió más que nada. Atrapó su puño, tirando de ella para acercarla. "¡Prometiste que siempre vendrías por mí! ¡Dijiste que podría contar contigo! ¿Por qué no contestaste?" gritó, luchando con él.

"Lo siento Bonnie, lo siento mucho," dijo con voz ronca, acercando a la molesta niña contra su pecho, preguntándose si lo hacía porque ella necesitaba el consuelo, o porque quería asegurarse por él mismo de que estaba bien. Estaba fría, demasiado fría para una noche de verano, y su cuerpo se estremecía por los sollozos. No olía como a lilas y girasoles y sol, olía a sangre, sudor y tierra. "Lo siento."

Andy también temblaba. Su mano fue hacia su cabello para acariciarlo, gentilmente, casi como si tuviera miedo de causarle más dolor o de molestarla más. Aunque sus lágrimas no se detuvieron, sus temblores sí, y su pequeño cuerpo se recostó contra el de él, su cara escondida en su cuello y sus manos tomaban con fuerza su playera.

Cuando soltó a la chica, Bonnie se quejó, sujetándose con más fuerza. "Shh" Andy susurró, quitándose su chaqueta y poniéndola alrededor de los hombros de ella antes de levantarla en sus brazos. "Le daré mi teléfono a la policía y después nos iremos a mi apartamento hasta que tu mamá llegue a tu casa. No necesitamos quedarnos más."

Bonnie podía darse cuenta tenuemente de que Andy hablaba con la policía, y los gritos enojados del hombre esposado mientras era arrastrado a uno de los carros patrulla. La multitud comenzó a dispersarse, pero ella no pudo encontrar energía suficiente para que le importara. Se estaba cálido y seguro en los brazos de Andy, y aunque lo intentó, no pudo continuar enojada con él.

Una vez segura en en carro de Andy, Woody dejó salir un enorme suspiro, tratando de estirarse en la pequeña bolsa de Bonnie, donde cargaba sus pertenencias. Mientras el hombre que la había atacado viviera, nunca sabría qué fue lo que lo golpeó cuando tenía a la niña en sus garras. El sonido de la estación de radio favorita de Bonnie y el murmuro gentil de Andy llegaban a sus oídos, y entonces Woody supo que todo estaría bien.


End file.
